


Late Night Dinner

by Eye_Greater_Than_Three



Series: The Heart of a Good Man [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, F/M, Het, Pregnancy, female!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Greater_Than_Three/pseuds/Eye_Greater_Than_Three
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day. The last thing Heidi expected to do was to run into Steve Rogers as she left the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Dinner

Heidi Potter yawned as she exited the exam room. It had been a long day. She had been since the day before, and she was finally looking forward to going home and sleeping. It had been a long day. Jamie was getting over the flu, she was working extra hours, and she was trying to finish up her dissertation.

As she walked down the hallway, Heidi waved to a few of the nurses when they smiled at her. She stopped walking when she reached the elevator and pushed the button to go down. As she waited for the elevator, she pulled out her cell phone and checked her text messages and emails. There wasn't anything important, and most of it could wait until tomorrow. One thing that caught her attention was an email from Hermione Weasley.

With a sigh, Heidi returned her cell phone to jeans' pocket. The relationship between her and the Weasleys' had been strained since hers and Charlie's divorce. No one outside of those involved in the divorce knew what really happened. None of the Weasleys, including Molly and Arthur, were involved in the divorce. Heidi's strained relationships with the Weasleys extended to Ron and Hermione.

Heidi shook her head when the elevator arrived, trying to clear all thoughts of Charlie, the Weasleys, and the divorce from her mind. It wouldn't do her any good to think about it. She stepped onto the elevator, shooting a smile at the nurse pushing a patient in a wheelchair. She pushed the button for the ground floor and leaned against the wall.

The nurse pushing the patient got off a few floors later, and the elevator continued to head down. Two floors late a few more people got on. When the elevator reached the ground floor, Heidi walked off with everyone else on the elevator. Heidi when she caught sight of the rain outside. She had left her coat in her office, and her Volt was in the shop.

Glancing down at her ripped jeans, black leather ankle boots, purple tank top underneath her thick black sweater, she decided it wasn't worth walking home or trying to take the subway. She dug her cell phone back out of her pocket as she walked over to the waiting area. She strolled through her contact-list, looking for a taxi service. If she could help it, she didn't want to go outside and _try_ to catch a taxi. It was hard, on a normal, to catch a taxi. In the rain, it was nearly impossible.

Heidi sighed when she tapped the screen to call the taxi service. She brought the phone to her ear and listened to it ring. After a few rings, someone picked it up on the other line. Heidi exchanged a few words with the operator before hanging up. A taxi could be there within an hour to pick her up.

With the call done, Heidi took a seat in a nearby chair. She sighed again, firing off a text message to Andromeda, informing the woman that she wouldn't be home for awhile. She returned the phone to her pocket.

Glancing at the table to the right, Heidi spotted a few magazines. Since there wasn't anything else to do, she picked up the took on and started flipping through it. There had to be something interesting.

As she flipped through the glossy pages, Heidi yawned. She looked up from the magazine and glanced around the lobby. The lobby was rather empty. The emergency room entrance was in another part of the building. Heidi returned to the magazine. She was in the recipe section. Maybe there was a good recipe or two that she could pick up. She hadn't cooked in a  _long_ time. As she looked at a few of the picture of lemon chicken above the recipe, she felt her stomach growl. She had working lunch, meaning there was a stack of papers to grade before her next class. She spent more time grading than she did eating.

With a glance around, Heidi tore the page out of the magazine. She folded the piece of paper up and slid it into her tote bag. Turning the page, she continued to skim the magazine. A few pages later there was a picture of a delicious looking chocolate cake. Her cravings kicked in at the sight. Staring at the cake, Heidi started thinking about taking a side trip to the grocery store. As she debated the decision, someone sat down next to her. Eyes fixed on the chocolate cake, Heidi tore the page out. It was folded up and in her tote bag with the lemon chicken recipe.

Next to her, the person started to chuckle. The chuckle sounded familiar.

Pausing mid page turn, Heidi glanced to her left. A smile broke across her face at the sight of Steve Rogers. “Hey,” she greeted. Butterflies were loose in her stomach, and she felt herself blushing. There was something about Steve that made her feel like a teenager again – or maybe it was the hormones.

He smiled at her, but didn't say anything. Leaning over, he pecked her cheek.

They had been kind of dating for a few weeks. At least, Heidi thought of it as dating. They had done a lot of what she considered dating, including a good amount of making out. Kissing Steve was amazing, and making out did wonders on her hormones. Most of the time her hormones wanted more, but she was happy they didn't go farther. The next time she had sex, she wasn't going to be pregnant.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, his blue eyes trailing over her form.

“I'm fine,” she stated, waving her hand.

“What are you waiting for?” he asked, shifting a little closer to her.

Heidi frowned for a moment, trying to figure out what he was talking about. A smile bloomed across her lips. Charlie had never been too concerned when she was pregnant with Jamie. The difference with Steve was  _amazing_ . “I had a regular check-up,” she replied, placing a hand on her stomach. There was a small baby bump. “Everything's fine – for both me and the baby.”

Heidi leaned over and grabbed her tote. She dug around for a moment before finding the item she wanted. Turning back to Steve, she smiled and handed him a picture of her sonogram. The sonogram showed baby's head and body, with the limbs a little blurry.

Steve looked at the image with pure amazement on his face.

“It's a girl,” Heidi said with pride. She loved the idea of a daughter, and she knew Andromeda would to. While she loved both of her sons, the idea of having a daughter was appealing.

Steve looked up from the sonogram with an intense emotion in his brown eyes. He reached out and pulled Heidi toward him, kissing her passionately. They pulled apart a minute or two later, Steve rested his forehead against hers, and stared into her green eyes. as they stared at each other, Steve's right hand came up and rested on her stomach. Heidi smiled at the action, and closed her eyes, savoring this foreign feelings. Charlie had rarely touched her when she was pregnant, and he had gone out of his way to avoid  _any_ contact with her stomach. He even avoided simply looking at her stomach and her.

The moment was ruined when her stomach growled. Heidi blushed and ducked her head, causing Steve to pull away from her a little.

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly, “I haven't eaten since lunch.” There hadn't been time. Heidi  _knew_ she needed to  _make_ time, but there simply hadn't time today. After grading the papers, she had to teach an introductory German class, then she spent a few hours in the library vault with a dusty old German book that she was translating, then she had her own class to attend, and her doctor's appointment. Even thought she was pregnant and she could eat while she was teaching the German class, she didn't feel it was professional. There was no food or drinks allowed in the library vault, and Dr. Hemworths banded food from his classes.

Next to her, she felt Steve tense. The next thing she knew, she was on her feet and being shoved into Steve's jacket. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her outside, where she was crowded under his umbrella as he led her to a car. After getting to the car and watching Steve fumble with the keys, he unlocked and ushered her into the passenger seat of a black 2011 Honda Civic. Steve climbed into the driver seat and started the car. He backed out of the parking spot, and soon they were pulling onto the road into New York traffic.

Heidi frowned and looked out the window. This was what made Steve confusing.

“You need to watch your nutrition closely,” Steve said, his voice tense. His right hand moved from the steering wheel to her stomach.

Heidi's eyes narrowed. This situation was both flattering and annoying. She was flattered that Steve was concerned about her and her unborn child. This was the attention she had craved when she was pregnant with Jamie. It was annoying because she had been pregnant before. She bit her lip to keep from saying something stupid, like she wanted to. It wouldn't be good, and she would regret it later.

“Where are we going?” she asked, watching as they drove passed Central Park.

“My place,” Steve answered.

A few minutes later, the Honda Civic was pulling into a familiar parking garage. Steve's parking spot was a few levels higher than Heidi's. The pair exited the car, and Steve wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked to the towards the apartment building.

In the building, they took the elevator to the thirty-fifth floor. From there, Steve led the way to his apartment. He unlocked the door and ushered Heidi inside. Steve's apartment was small. They stepped directly into the combined living room/kitchen area. There was a hallway that led to two doors.

Heidi glanced around the living room, taking in the bare white walls, wood flooring, dark furniture, and few personal effects – including a few black and white photographs, a pile of books, and a sketchbook. Other than the few personal effects, everything else looked like it came straight from a catalogue.

“Let me,” Steve whispered as he began to tug the jacket off of Heidi's shoulders. She slid her arms out, allowing him to take his jacket back. He hung the jacket on a hook next to the front door before walking towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was small. There was a stove and an oven, a fridge, and a little counter space with a sink. Above and below the counter space were cupboards. In the space between the kitchen and the living room was a small table with two chairs.

In the kitchen, Steve opened the fridge and pulled a few things out. Heidi watched from the doorway as he got a pan, a cutting board, and a knife out. Walking over, she took the knife with a smile. Without exchanging a word, she started to chop the vegetables – carrots, broccoli, and zucchini – while Steve started to fry a few pieces of chicken.

The two cooked in silence for a couple moments. When Heidi finished chopping the vegetables, she passed them to Steve. He finished the chicken several minutes later, and placed them on a plate. He tossed the vegetables into the pan. The vegetables cooked quickly, and Steve placed them in a bowl.

Heidi grabbed the plate with the chicken and bowl of vegetables and took them over to the small table. Steve grabbed a few pieces of silverware, and two plates before joining Heidi at the table. Heidi placed a piece of chicken and some vegetables on her plate. Steve did the same with two pieces of chicken.

“You're a good cook,” Heidi commented after having a few bites of chicken. It was marinated in something good.

Steve smiled. “My mom taught me,” he said. “We spent hours together.”

“You must've been close,” she said.

“We were,” he stated.

“My aunt taught me how to cook,” she said, running her fingers through her hair. Talking about the Dursleys put her on edge.

The two continued to talk, mostly about they families. Heidi learned that Steve was close to both of his parents, mostly his mom. Heidi shared that her parents were murdered by a terrorist cult with she was baby, and she grew up with aunt. She didn't talk about the Dursleys that much, she shared the fonder memories and  _heavily_ edited some others.

When they were done eating, Heidi helped Steve with the dishes. They talked a little more before Heidi decided she needed to go home. A full night's worth of sleep sounded  _amazing_ after her long, and she wanted to be well rested – at least decently rested – before Jamie and Teddy woke up.

Steve insisted on walking Heidi home, even though it was just up the elevator. The wait for the elevator was shorter than the ride up. The couple stood in front of Heidi's penthouse kissing for a few minutes before Heidi, feeling like a teenager, bid Steve farewell and went into the apartment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything anyone would like to see happen?


End file.
